


儿童节快乐

by tomoyo77



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoyo77/pseuds/tomoyo77





	儿童节快乐

＊首映那件糟糕的衣服挥之不去  
＊私设白衬衫变半透明之后好像比不穿更糟糕

温尚翊刚洗完澡从卫生间出来，见客厅没有人，喊了几声“阿信”也没有人应，想说是不是在卧室的浴室。  
刚推开卧室的门，温尚翊就被拽了进去，还没反应过来就被陈信宏压在了身下，他也洗了澡，头发还湿漉漉的没有擦。  
发丝上的水滴在了温尚翊的肩颈，他刚洗完澡就穿了一件内裤，水珠顺着锁骨蜿蜒最终滴到床单上濡湿一片，惹的温尚翊开始念叨，  
“阿信！快去把头发吹干。”  
感冒怎么办。  
“我不，除非阿翊答应我一个要求。”  
“那你先起来，压死我了。”  
“你先答应。”  
“你先起来。”  
陈信宏好似有无限耐心，两个人僵持了半天，温尚翊觉得自己半身都要被压麻了，心想管他的，他还能有什么要求，不就是这样那样的，心一横就松口答应了，  
“好好好，你可以起来了吧。”  
“真的！你不可以反悔！”  
陈信宏说完就嗖一下站了起来，一颠一颠走去衣柜迅速把衣服扯出来重新黏上了刚打算去给他拿擦头发毛巾的温尚翊。  
温尚翊这才看清陈信宏手上的衣服，是前几天台北首映穿的那件西服外套，没错，只有那件外套，没有衬衫。  
靠北  
“陈信宏你！真的很恶诶…”  
陈信宏已经开始给温尚翊套衣服。  
“喂…！我不要这样穿！”  
温尚翊反应过来还是抗拒。  
“可是阿翊刚刚都答应了诶！就一次嘛…”  
“这也太超过…这件不穿衬衫要怎么穿啊！”  
温尚翊本以为陈信宏还会继续强行给自己套上，反正自己力气也强不过他。  
没想到陈信宏也妥协了，  
“好吧，那衬衫也穿上。”  
……这什么正装情趣  
留领口两颗，把剩下的衬衫扣子一颗一颗扣好，外套套好。  
但是裤子是绝对不需要穿的。  
老实说，温尚翊曾经也觉得陈信宏淡漠疏离，绝不是眼前这个刚穿完上衣就开始扒他内裤的，禽兽，虽然他很不想承认这种反差还蛮性感的。  
陈信宏将温尚翊两条光裸的腿盘在自己的腰上，抱住他的大腿把温尚翊从床上抱起来抵在卧室和阳台之间的玻璃门上湿吻，背后还没系上的两条衣带子顺着臀线垂了下来，温尚翊搂着陈信宏的脖子仰着脸，陈信宏的舌头深入他的口腔，搅得他浑身发烫，陈信宏鼻腔里湿热的气息喷洒在他的睑上，像是带着春药的迷雾让温尚翊神志不清，恍恍惚惚，但他可以感受到陈信宏的手正抚过他的腰窝，指腹蹭过臀肉，重新把两条衣带系了个蝴蝶结。  
「阿信……别玩了……」  
温尚翊推搡着陈信宏，头靠在玻璃门上张开嘴仰着脸喘息。这幅样子落在陈信宏的眼里，简直让他着了魔。  
怎么能忍住不欺负。  
温尚翊的身体随着喘息一起一伏，锁骨处的凹陷很深，被剩两颗扣子没有扣的衬衫领口衬得漂亮极了，陈信宏忍不住俯身舔吻他的锁骨，双手掐住变得柔软的细腰，他的吻又湿又热，在温尚翊的脖子上留下红色的印记，吻着吻着他开始听见温尚翊带着鼻音的哼叫，黏黏糊糊的，温尚翊的手指不自觉地扣住陈信宏的后脑，用力地摩挲着，这是他情动时最喜欢的动作。  
陈信宏仍旧残忍地不紧不慢，手臂抱着他把他的腰往前往上抬，让温尚翊的胸口拱起来，然后低下头拨开外套，隔着衬衫去舔咬他的胸口，濡湿之后的布料变得半透明，一眼看到那两粒小小的乳尖在情欲的催使下凸起。  
陈信宏用手指掐了一把被他舔得发硬的乳头，听见温尚翊毫无防备地哼叫出声。温尚翊情动时候的声音有多勾人陈信宏现在的脑子就有多热，后背冒出的热汗黏住了睡衣，他索性将自己的衣服脱下来扔到一边，在床头柜拿了润滑液，抱住温尚翊又一次深深地吻了吻，舌头伸到最里面，模拟性交的动作一进一出，温尚翊浑身难受，吸着他的舌头不让他退出去。  
口水多得从嘴角溢了出来，温尚翊仰着头靠在门上大口喘气，陈信宏蹲下来跪在地上，撩起他的衬衫下摆含了进去，往次陈信宏都喜欢把他的衣服往上推，这次却任由衬衫下摆翘盖在自己脸上，一时之间温尚翊看不清陈信宏的表情，羞耻心几乎冲到了头顶。  
「啊……」  
自己的性器被湿热的口腔裹住，温尚翊下意识咬住嘴唇，可还是不小心泄露出呻吟，陈信宏的双手握着他的底端，玩弄着他的囊袋，快感一波接着一波袭来，他几乎要窒息，双手无力地垂在两边，抓住了陈信宏宽厚的肩膀。  
「啊……阿信……」  
陈信宏吞吐着温尚翊的性器，但他并不想温尚翊这么快就射出来，所以每次深入吞吐几次又停下，放着他不做任何动作，这样的玩法几乎把温尚翊逼疯了。  
「陈信宏！干！你……快点……」  
陈信宏看着温尚翊磨蹭自己的两条腿，硬挺的阴茎轻轻地随着他的动作晃动，渗出的液体已经沾湿衬衫下摆，这一幕简直太诱人，他光是这样看着都能射出来。  
把润滑剂挤在手上，陈信宏一面舔吻着温尚翊的大腿根一面把润滑剂往他的后穴抹。  
「阿翊，放松点……」  
温尚翊努力地放松括约肌的肌肉，让陈信宏的手指伸进去，润滑挤得太多，穴口黏糊糊得让人难受。等到两根手指开始顺畅起来，陈信宏便多加了一根,并在一起抽插着那个湿热的甬道。温尚翊几乎放弃了挣扎和隐忍，每被他的手指插进来一次便颤着声音叫出来。  
「…不要弄了…直接进来快点。」  
陈信宏本来就忍得难受，出了一身汗。听到自己的爱人开始放浪地叫出来，他终于忍受不了，站起来将温尚翊翻了个身抵在玻璃门上，扶着自己的阴茎从后面戳了几次那个滑腻的小穴。光是这么戳几下，温尚翊就已经开始啊啊叫起来。  
真正吃进去的时候仍旧有些艰难，刚把硕大的龟头顶进去，温尚翊就开始有些痛苦的呻吟，下面的小穴不自觉缩紧，陈信宏掰过他的脸吻他，吻得他浑身发软，趁他放松的时候陈信宏便一口气插了进去，扶着他的腰慢慢地往里送，隐忍着强烈的欲望缓慢地抽插着，白色的衬衫像是一块遮羞布遮住了两人结合的私隐，但已经被各种液体打湿而半透明，黑色的西服外套剪裁更是把温尚翊的腰线展露得更蜿蜒，让陈信宏更加心猿意马，他能感觉到那条湿热的甬道已经开始吸附他的性器，温尚翊的声音也开始从难忍转向食髓知味的哼叫。  
陈信宏从后面舔吻温尚翊的耳朵，舌尖有意无意往里伸，陈信宏的声音被情欲磨得又低又沉。  
「阿翊，这件衣服真的好适合你。」  
「你…你给我闭嘴我他妈不会放过你的啊一一」  
还没放完狠话的温尚翊被陈信宏狠狠往里顶了一下，几乎顶到了最底。  
「啊…太深了太深了…」  
看到温尚翊想躲，陈信宏握住他的腰拖着他一起跪在地上，从后面把温尚翊的两腿分开放在他的膝盖两边，身体全部贴上玻璃门，体位变换时滑出来的阴茎被再一次顶在温尚翊的穴口，陈信宏哑看嗓子在他的耳边喘着。  
「阿翊，坐下来。」  
温尚翊已经昏了头，浑身没有半点抵抗的气力，试看往下坐，一点一点把陈信宏尺寸惊人的性器吃了进去。  
「哈…哈…」  
他的喘息喷在玻璃门上，凝成一片白茫茫的热雾。陈信宏抱着他的大腿狠狠往上操弄，顶得温尚翊抵在玻璃上的脸一上一下蹭着，将那片并没有持续太久的白雾通通蹭花。  
「太深了…这个姿势啊啊啊…啊…不行…」  
温尚翊混乱地叫着，他的手扒在玻璃上，试图向上想要逃出去，却被陈信宏一下子拽了回来，重重地落回到那根可怕的性器上。  
「不许逃。」  
陈信宏额角的汗滑到了下巴，他抓住温尚翊的两只臂向后反折，温尚翊后背的两根衣带子在挣扎中又散落了滑到两人的私密处，陈信宏把已经湿透的衬衫往上推，低着头舔吻着温尚翊的后背，留下深深浅浅的吻痕。这个姿势的温尚翊几乎没有任何逃脱的可能，陈信宏的下身狠狠地钉在下面，每一下都戳到最里面，最可怕的是，陈信宏还在他的耳边说看从来不曾说过的露骨情话。  
「你知道吗，看你第一次试这件衣服的时候我就想这么做了，只不过我想要你不穿衬衫，只穿这件西服外套，我从后面上你。」  
「啊……啊……」  
温尚翊浑身打颤，忍不住扭动自己的腰，那是他唯一可以控制的地方，那根又硬又烫的东西顶上了他的前列腺，没有几下，他就射了出来。整个人像是一条艳丽的濒死的鱼，下面的小穴急速地抽缩，整个人沉溺在高潮的余韵之中。  
陈信宏并没有就这样放过他，反而是借着他无力反抗的时机更加用力地向上颠簸操弄，挺着腰撞得越来越快。  
「好爽阿翊。」  
陈信宏沉重沙哑的喘息成了温尚翊的催情药，把他变成了一个摇摇欲坠的花蕾，只能无力地呻吟，只能顺着他的动作上下颤动，连着撞了不知多少下，撞得下面几乎要着起来，温尚翊终于感觉到陈信宏抱着他的手开始有些颤，喘息声越来越急促，越来越沉，他用力地收紧肌肉，奄奄一息地转过脸，头发全都汗湿贴在额角  
「射进来。」  
「可是……」  
「快点……」  
温尚翊皱眉的样子实在是太性感了，陈信宏痴痴地吻着他的侧脸，按住他的腰狠狠地撞了几下，终于射了岀来，粘稠的精液全数射精那个湿热的甬道中。  
陈信宏从后面抱住温尚翊趴在他的肩头笑着喘息，「阿翊，那个题目的答案我知道了。」  
温尚翊像是在笑，又像是喘气，转过头吻陈信宏的鼻梁，迷了汗的睫毛无力地抬了一下，湿漉漉的眼神又软又欲，带着一丝诱人的轻蔑。  
「陈同学解题也花太久时间了吧。」  
「因为想要在阿翊这里得到一百分。」

 

哈？  
题目是什么哦？  
题目是我看到一个浪漫数学题，想说应该蛮适合温学霸和陈同学的。  
题干是：“我爱你。” 要求改成逆否命题。  
大部分人会解答为：“你不爱我。”  
不是的。  
先把题干变成这种形式：“如果有一个人是我，那么这个人爱你。”   
接着开始改逆否命题：  
“如果一个人不爱你，那么，这个人，不是我。”  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈dbq我真的很爱扯（。


End file.
